


My hubby the demon

by Lulu_Drawish



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aaron misspronouncing, Bad Parents, Big Gay Love Story, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, M/M, Sleepy boi, happy boi and sad boi, please dont kill meh, possibly some nsfw, shoebox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Drawish/pseuds/Lulu_Drawish
Summary: Aaron Brown a 22 year old male who lives in the middle areas of Detroit, Michigan is trying to find his way through life being a half in the closet gay man. Just as he thought things couldnt get worse, he finds something that will change the way he sees things.
Relationships: Satan/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Romance Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I wont post on this regularly, just gonna do my best though!

# My hubby the demon 

## chapter 1: its a box

#### sorry this chapter is short, first time writing on here

Aaron walked quietly along the glowing streets of Detroit. Music blaring in his ears as he ignored the rest of the world as he walked. Aaron was feeling worse then normal, which was saying a lot. He just couldn't make himself happy. All Aaron wanted to do right now was to get to bed. Sure he needed to eat but money was tight and so he just chose not to. Aaron’s hands fiddled to themselves in his black hoodie pocket as the music played his favorite beat. Aaron was a young man, he had only started drinking legally a year ago and it had spiraled downwards a little as his self confidence and mentality went down. “Jesus Aaron, your such a failure. If you can't even manage to complete a project in the one subject you have, then how the hell are you going to survive.” Aaron muttered to himself. His breath visible in the cold winter air, a gust of bone chilling wind sent shivers throughout Aaron’s body. At this point he has had enough with the misfortune that he has had in the past few years. As if coming out was hard enough a few of his friends were supportive and a few weren't, the friends he lost were a few of his best friends who just didn't feel comfortable with it even in 2019. “To each their own I guess..” Aaron said to no-one in particular. As the crunching of footsteps in patches of snow got more frequent, Aaron turns up his music. 

Aaron heard what sounded like some distant shouting over his music. He looks around to see if anyone around him, but saw no one. Just as Aaron turned back around to face wherever he was heading, probably home to his apartment, he trips and falls face down into the snow. “What the fuck?!” Aaron exclaims angrily just about to beat the hell out of whatever he tripped over for being in his way, he sees a simple box. Just a brown ordinary box, nothing special about it. Aaron got up and brushed the snow sludge out of his brown hair and off his clothes. He picks up the box and looks at it closely. “Ha.ha.ha. Very funny guys, placing my mail on the ground for me to trip on.” Aaron says seeing that the label on the box is addressed to him. Aaron looked around for any of his friends who like to play pranks on him, alas to no avail. Aaron lets out a huff to blow his fallen bangs out of his face. Aaron walks home without another word, box in hand.


	2. Heres a box for Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron open box   
> he go: wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late with a chapterrrrrr

Aaron set the box on his table, staring at it with a confused expression. "I bet its empty." He said as he sat on his arm chair in a crouched position. The box rattled making Aaron's eyes widen. "what the fuck is this?" Aaron says as he jumps out of the arm chair and staring down at the small box. He takes a breath in and opens the box.   
Aaron didnt know what he had just done but he knew it was bad. He falls back as a swirl of black smoke falls out of the box like fog over a mountain. Aaron coughs as the smoke enters his lungs. "What up bitches?!" A voice says as a figure flies up into the middle of the room. Aaron stares at the figure in awe before returning back to his senses and standing up slowly. "rude of you to come barging in like that." Aaron says to the pinkish entity. The entity sets its feet on the ground and steps closer to Aaron. "well your not to surprised to see the devil now arent you?" The entity says. "To be honest, I just want sleep and for you to go away." Aaron says laying down on his chair. "Get out." Aaron says closing his eyes. "Wait!" the entity says grabbing Aaron's shirt shaking him. "be impressed! come on! I can make your deepest desires come truuue!" the entity says, their face becoming more visible out of the cloud of smoke. Aaron groans and looks at the entity. "the Devil huh? whooo." He says and closes his eyes again. "oh come on." the entity says and sits on the floor. Now fully visible as an actual thing and not a huge ball of smoke. "well your stuck with me. I cant go anywhere until I make a contract with you, and fulfill that contract." The entitiy says. Aaron yawns and falls asleep. 

-Next day-

Aaron wakes up, getting up to grab a cup of highly caffeinated coffee. "what a weird dream." He says to himself. "damn you really like coffee." the entity says sitting on Aaron's couch, holding the coffee maker. "Put that down mr.smoky the fucking bear!" Aaron says annoyed. "make a deal with me." the entity says. "and my name is Luka." Luka says and grabs the coffee pot and sips it. "god just get out." Aaron says. "hmmmm...Im getting closeted gay with hard exterior. Come on, pleeeeeease?" Luka says and sets down the coffee. Luka flutters his light pink eyes. Aaron shakes his head and fast walks to the kitchen. "dense fuck." Aaron says, packing his lunch and fast walking out of his apartment. "rude." Luka says and follows Aaron. "where are you going?" Luka says. Aaron puts up his hood up trying to ignore the devil himself annoying the daylights out of him. "you must want something. I swear im gonna find it. your apartment sucks. and why is there a drip constantly in the corner of the room?" Luka says trying to get something out of the non talkative guy that he has chosen to make a deal with then take his sole. "look you prick, I dont care your the devil but if you dont mind I hate talking to people, I hate people." Aaron says crossing his arms. "Psh, big whoop. I can fix that right up if thats what youd like. I get your soul of course. but thats standard protocol." Luka says poking Aaron. Aaron groans and face palms and mutters, "Ignoring you til you go away is going to be hard but its gonna fucking happen." Aaron fast walks away from Luka, Luka smiles a huge grin. "I bet by the end of the day Ill have a deal." Luka says as he follows Aaron to work.


End file.
